1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to centrifugal fans, and particularly to a centrifugal fan having a low noise during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a centrifugal fan is generally used to dissipate heat generated by heat-generating electronic components such as CPU (central processing unit) etc. The centrifugal fan typically includes a housing and an impeller rotatably received in the housing. The impeller includes a hub and a plurality of plate-type blades extending radially outwardly from the hub.
With continuing development of the electronic technology, the electronic components are made to operate at a high speed and therefore generate a large amount of heat required to be timely dissipated. In order to improve a heat dissipation efficiency of the centrifugal fan, a typical way is to increase a revolving speed of the impeller. However, increasing the revolving speed may correspondingly cause a rise of a noise level of the centrifugal fan, which makes a user near the centrifugal fan feel uncomfortable.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a centrifugal fan to overcome the above described shortcoming.